Sneaking out, Lies and Consequences
by Justagirlwithanightmare
Summary: Sam sneaks out and Dean isn't happy. Dean wants answers but all Sam is giving him is attitude.


Warnings- Contains spanking and strong language.

Sam storms through the motel door, Dean following right behind. Dean slams the door, hard, and points to the bed.

"Sit!" He orders.

"I'm not a dog Dean. You can't just order me to sit"

Dean closes the space between him and Sam and looks directly into his eyes. Sam shifts his feet and looks away.

"Look at me," Dean says, his voice low and steady.

Sam shifts again but brings his eyes up to meet Dean's.

"When I tell you to do something; you do it," Sam averts his eyes again but Dean tilts his head, getting Sam's attention, "Do you understand me?"

Sam stays quiet.

"I said: Do you understand me?" Dean says louder.

"Yes sir," Sam replies and goes to sit on the bed.

Dean paces in front of the bed, thinking over the events of the night. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat down in front of Sam, resting his arms on the back.

Sam kept his eyes glued to the floor and picked at his fingernails.

"Stop that," Dean barked giving Sam a fright.

Sam looked up and begin to speak. Dean put a hand up and stopped him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Sam. I'm pissed. Really pissed and you lying is going to make it worse," Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam looked down again but Dean tapped his knee; a warning sign.

"Want to tell me what happened tonight?"

Sam shook his head

"Okay. I'll tell you what. I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to tell me if it is true or not. If it isn't true, I'll let you say the truth. Sound fair?"

Sam nods and bites his lip.

"Right. First. You lied to me about feeling ill earlier?"

Sam nods again.

"Sam, I want a verbal answer"

"Yes sir. I lied"

"Okay. So you lied and then waited til I had gone to sleep and you took my keys and snuck out"

"Yes sir"

"You snuck out to that party that I had specifically told you you couldn't go to?"

"No sir"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So if you didn't go to that party where did you go?"

"I just went out with a couple friends"

"Okay and what did you and these friends do?"

"We just hung out at the park and talked"

Dean shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Sammy," Dean growled.

"I'm not lying," Sam shouted, "And my name is Sam"

Dean smacked Sam's thigh.

"OW Dean!"

"Do not raise your voice at me. I will beat your ass," He threatens pointing a finger at Sam.

"Sorry Dean"

"Right. Truthfully what did you guys do?"

There was silence and Dean could tell that Sam was thinking of another story.

"Before you answer that you should keep in mind that I can smell smoke and alcohol on you"

Sam's eyes widen and Dean nods his head.

"So what is your answer little brother?"

"We did go to the park but a couple of the guys brought stuff"

Dean shook his head and sighed.

"Next question. What stuff did they bring?"

"Um, beer, cigarettes, weed and some other stuff that I didn't recognise"

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Did you know they were bringing stuff?"

"No sir. I had no idea"

Dean looked at his brother trying to work out if he was lying.

"Okay. Did you take anything?"

Sam looked at Dean as if he was crazy.

"No sir," He looked at Dean, "I promise"

"Okay. I'm glad that you didn't take anything. Well done for not being pressured," Dean gave Sam a small smile.

Sam smiled back but felt a little guilty. He looked at Dean and wondered whether he should confess or not.

"Sir?" Sam asked, his heart beating out his chest.

"Yes Sam?"

"I uh.. I have to tell you something"

Sam could hardly get the words out and wiped his sweaty palms onto his jeans.

"Go on," Dean coaxed Sam, even though he already knew what he was going to say.

"I didn't take anything but I did drink"

Dean just looked at him.

"I know Sam"

Sam's head shot up.

"Are you really mad?"

Dean moved his arms from the back of the chair and down to sit rest on his lap. He didn't really know how he felt but he knew he had to punish Sam for what had happened tonight.

"You know what Sam? I was furious. But, apart from that one lie, you have been truthful about the situation and confessed even though I didn't ask"

Sam untensed a little and looked at Dean.

"But," Dean started and Sam's shoulders dropped, "I do still have to punish you"

"But I'm 15 Dean!" Sam whined.

"Exactly Sam. You are 15. A 15 year old who lied to me about feeling ill, stole my keys and drove my car, without a license, to meet some friends, lied about their being drugs and alcohol and drank," Dean started ticking off all the things he had done wrong that night.

"I didn't lie Dean! I told you that people had brought drugs and alcohol!"

Dean glared at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?!"

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Dean decided to ignore it. He was going to beat his ass soon anyway.

"Not telling me about something is still lying Sam. It is lying by omission and you know that. You should have called or texted me the second you saw people had brought stuff"

Sam just groaned.

"Right. So in addition to all of that, including the lying, you've been rude to me since we got back, back-chatted me and given me a whole load of attitude. Now I am definitely pissed off"

Dean stood up and flipped the chair round so he could sit down.

"Come here Sam," He ordered and patted his thighs.

Sam shook his head and edged back on the bed.

"Sam. It wasn't a request. Come here now"

"But I'm 15 Dean. I'm too old"

"You are never too old. Trust me. Don't make me count"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm not 8. You can't scare me into coming over by counting"

Dean raised an eyebrow; challenging his statement.

"One.."

Sam laughs again.

"Two.."

Sam shifts on the bed.

"Three.."

"Dean stop it," He whines, but Dean just shakes his head and smirks.

"Four.."

He shifts again and begins to think that Dean isn't kidding.

"Five.." Dean says with more emphasise.

"You don't need to count for me to cover over. I'll come"

Sam starts moving forwards a bit.

"Six. I'm not counting you over. I'm adding to your number. Seven"

Sam jerks forward. Dean couldn't do that could he?

"Eight. Sam you're making it worse on yourself"

Sam steps forward again but still not in arms reach of Dean.

"Nine. Its your ass Sam," He says, chuckling.

Sam shuffles his feet but doesn't step forward.

"Ten," Dean lunges forward and grabs Sam by the wrist, pulling him forward.

"Dean!"

Sam falls over Deans lap and just catches himself as he nearly hits the floor.

"Dean. I'm sorry. Please. Just ground me"

Although Sam couldn't see him, Dean shook his head.

He raised his hand and brought it down with a loud slap. Sam continued to struggle over knees but Dean just kept smacking. After about fifteen Dean paused to talk.

"Why are we here Samuel?"

"Cause you're an ass," He whispered.

Dean smacked Sam three times hard.

"OW. Okay. Cause I lied and snuck out"

"Better. And?"

"And I drank and didn't tell you people had brought stuff"

"Correct"

Dean started smacking again.

"Anything else you want to add to the list?"

He smacked Sam harder when he didn't answer.

"OW Dean. I.. uh..I talked back and was rude"

Dean carried on the spanking a little longer until Sam no longer struggled and could hear him sob.

He let Sam lie there for a couple minutes, stroking his back.

"Sammy. You okay?"

Sam coughed but didn't anything.

"Sammy you can get up now," Dean said softly.

Sam stood up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Dean stood up after him and looked at his little brother. Sam sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Come here," Dean told Sam and opened his arms.

Sam shook his head and Dean knew that he was trying to act strong. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Sam hugged back and Dean put his hand on Sam's head, letting him cry into his shoulder. He rocked his little brother until he was sure that he had stopped crying. Dean pushed Sam back and looked into Sam's eyes.

"You tired?" He asked.

Sam nodded and Dean chuckled.

"Lets get you to bed then"

"What about the added ones?" Sam asked timidly.

Dean's heart broke. His brother looked so young and scared.

"Aw Sammy. Why don't we forget about them?"

Sam smiled and nodded, giving Dean another hug. Dean could be a really good brother sometimes.

Dean tucked Sam into bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Dean"

Dean smiled.

"I love you too Sammy"

"Its Sam," he said as he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
